Memory Blank
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: After having her memory blasted away, Misty thinks she's a member of Team Rocket! Can Ash help Misty remember her true place? Or will she be lost forever?....AAML.....Enjoy :PP and plz review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note **Hey everybody! This is my first multi-chapter fic so this is kinda new to me. I'll try to update quickly. This is kind of an experiment to see how I do with longer fics so here goes! Enjoy! And plz review cuz it helps:DD

**Memory Blank**

It was a bright, sunny morning, and Ash, Misty, and Brock were taking the day off. After training hard for a while, the whole gang needed a break, and today was a perfect day for it. Ash was polishing his badges, Brock was feeding the Pokémon, and Misty was playing with Togepi. Suddenly, Pikachu scampered up to Ash in a frenzy.

"What's up, Pikachu? Somethin' wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pika pika Pikachu!!" The little Pokémon began to frantically pantomime something to its trainer.

"Huh? What're you tryin' to tell me, Pikachu?" Ash was confused.

Meanwhile, a little way's off in the woods, Team Rocket was planning another "sneaky" plot to capture Pikachu.

"Now, James. Instead of using force this time, we're going to try something different." Jessie explained the plan. "You'll pretend you're a woman, of course, because you're strangely more convincing as a woman than I am."

James giggled. "Oh boy, I like this plan already! But, I think that Pikachu saw us already! Isn't that bad?"

"Shut up, Jimmy! Let 'er finish!" Meowth elbowed him.

"Thank you, Meowth! Like I was saying, James, you'll dress up as a woman, and Meowth and I will be in this Mewtwo costume. And then you'll have to use your ultra-feminine charm to coax the twerp to trade his Pikachu for your super-powerful Mewtwo! Then as soon as he hands over the Pikachu, we'll jump out of the costume with a memory blaster gun ready to blast away any memories it has of the twerp! Yes!!" Jessie squealed in delight.

"Hehe, nice one, Jess! This just might woik!" cackled Meowth.

Back at camp, Pikachu was still trying to explain that Team Rocket was nearby, only this time, everyone was in on the guessing game.

"Pikachu, slow down! We don't know what you're trying to tell us!" said Ash.

"Wait, Ash! I thought you could always understand what Pikachu was saying!" exclaimed Misty.

"Well, I usually can, but for some reason, I can't tell."

"Urgh, way to go, Ash! For all we know, Pikachu could be trying to warn us of some impending doom on the human race, and now the whole world's gonna die 'cause you couldn't understand what Pikachu's saying!"

"Yeah right, Misty! Just 'cause I'm a little slow with language today does not mean the world's gonna die! In face, I bet I could save the world with my language skills!" Ash assumed a heroic pose.

Two large question marks appeared over Misty and Brock's heads.

"No comment." Misty said.

"Alright, Pikachu, why don't you just act out what you want us to know." Brock advised.

Pikachu nodded and began pantomiming Team Rocket blasting off again.

"Umm…you wanna learn how to fly?" guessed Misty.

"A bird? An airplane?" Brock asked.

Pikachu shook its head and proceeded to draw the letter "R" in the dirt.

"Hmmm….something that starts with an "R" that's in the sky…..oh I know! A rainbow!!" Ash exclaimed.

Everyone else fell over anime-style.

Little did the gang know that Team Rocket had emerged from the forest behind them fully decked out in their disguises.

After everyone recovered from Ash's stupidity, Pikachu, seeing Team Rocket, began frantically pointing to them.

"There's a rainbow behind us?!" Ash ran his mouth again.

Pikachu smacked its forehead and sank into the ground.

Ash, Misty, and Brock quickly turned around to find…..a young woman and a Mewtwo?

Brock's eyes immediately turned to hearts.

"Why hello there, beautiful! What brings you here? Are you lost? 'Cause Brock's Lost and Found is now open for business!" Brock started to drool.

Misty sighed. "Here we go again, right Ash?...Ash?"

Misty sweatdropped. Ash was busy drooling over Mewtwo.

"Whoa, a Mewtwo! This is so awesome! Man, if I had a Mewtwo, I could kick some serious butt! Right, Mewtwo? Old buddy, old pal?"

Misty groaned and gagged slightly as Ash and Brock proceeded to envelop their surprised/grossed-out "lovers" in huge hugs.

"Okay, enough of this yuckfest!" Misty exclaimed as she dragged Ash and Brock away by their ears. "I'm really sorry for them! I'm Misty and these two fools are my friends Ash and Brock. Can we help you with something?"

"Why yes, miss. I believe you can." The "woman" said in a southern drawl. "Ya see, this Mewtwo here is just too powerful for my liking. I was hoping that perhaps you would like to trade. My Mewtwo for…..that Pikachu, perhaps?"

"My Pikachu, you mean?" It appeared that Ash had snapped out of his loopiness.

"Oh my, that is your Pikachu? Why, I just had no idea, child! Well, would you still be interested in tradin' it?" James batted his/her eyelashes.

"Sorry, ma'am. I could never trade my Pikachu. Not even for Mewtwo! Pikachu and I are best buddies! Now if you were to just _give_ me the Mewtwo instead….." Ash chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh for Pete's sake, this isn't working! Let's shake things up, Meowth!" Suddenly, the Mewtwo split open to reveal Jessie and Meowth!

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began the infamous motto.

"But Jessie! You weren't supposed to jump out until after I'd worked all my feminine charm! And I was just getting started!" James pouted as he ripped off his dress to reveal his Team Rocket uniform.

"Oh James, just shut up and say the motto with me!"

"We don't need to hear it, Team Rocket!!...Oh is that what you were getting at before, Pikachu?" Ash finally got it.

"Fine, you don't want to hear our motto? Then hear this!" Jessie aimed the memory blaster gun at Pikachu.

"Hand ova dat Pikachu or it gets blasted to da next millennium!" Meowth ordered.

"No way! Pikachu, get behind me!" Ash, thinking it was a real gun, moved in front of Pikachu to protect it.

"Ooh, guys, I have an even better idea! Can I do it?" James asked excitedly.

"I guess, but it better be good….." Jessie grumbled.

"Okay!" James suddenly took the gun from Jessie's hands and grabbed Misty, pointing the gun at her head.

"Misty! Get your hands off of her!" Ash cried, starting to run to her, but Brock held him back.

"Ash, be careful, he might shoot."

Ash nodded.

James chuckled menacingly. "Now, hand over that Pikachu or your little friend gets blasted to the next millennium!" He rammed the gun up against Misty's head, causing her to whimper slightly.

"Ooooo, James, I must commend you! This is a much better plan!" Jessie was surprised at her partner's ingenious.

"Bwahahaha! So what's it gonna be, twoipy? Your Pikachu or your girlfriend?" Meowth questioned.

Ash looked desperately at Brock, but, for once, Brock looked just as confused and scared.

"Ash! Don't worry about me! Take Pikachu and get out of here!" Misty struggled to be free of James's grasp, but he just gripped her tighter.

"No way, Misty! I won't leave you!" Ash called.

"Ugh, this is taking too long! Just shoot the girl and let's go!" Jessie complained.

"Fine by me!" James said, letting out an evil laugh once more.

Ash and Brock watched, horrified, as James seemed to pull the trigger in slow motion. Ash's frightened eyes met Misty's for a split second before a bright light surrounded the area. Ash closed his eyes against the light, but not before seeing Misty go limp and fall to the ground.

"No! Misty!" Ash's cry sounded strangled as he tried to hold back tears.

Just as suddenly as things seemed to slow down, everything sped up again.

The bright light cleared, and Ash could see Misty lying on the ground. He quickly ran to her side. Kneeling next to her, he shook her gently.

"Misty? Please, Mist, ya gotta wake up! Don't do this to me!" Tears rolled down Ash's face as he continued to shake his fallen friend.

Finally, Misty groaned slightly and clutched her head. A second later, she opened her eyes.

"Misty! You're okay! I was so worried!" Ash exclaimed, hugging her to him. Brock ran over to the two of them.

"Are you okay, Misty? Jeez, what kinda gun is that anyway?! It didn't even work!" Brock said.

"Oh, trust me…..it woiked poifectly, hehehe……." Meowth tapped his claws together. Just as soon as he said that, Misty spoke.

"Oh, my head! What happened?"

Ash pulled away far enough to look her in the eye.

"Well, Team Rocket just shot you with this weird gun that didn't even work, but thank God it didn't! 'Cause I don't know what I'd do without you, Misty!" He continued to hold her close, that is, until Misty pushed him away.

"Who the heck are you?! And how do you know me?"

Ash was taken aback.

"Mist, it's me, Ash. What're you talking about? You're not serious, are you? Maybe you got hit on the head harder than I thought!" He chuckled, reaching up to stroke her hair. Misty slapped his hand away and quickly stood up.

"No, don't touch me! I've never seen you before in my life!"  
"Misty?" Ash said nervously.

It was Meowth who spoke next.

"The Misty you know is long gone! Dat dere gun is a memory blasta, and all her memories of you twoips are far away on top of a rainbow! She tinks she's one of us now, baby! Bwahaha!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**A/N **Well that's the first chapter! I actually didn't have this chapter planned out as much as others so I just kinda threw it together, plus I was in a strange mood when I wrote this at approximately 2 in the morning hehee…Anyway, hope ya liked it anyway! I promise it's gonna get a lot more serious and dramatic…and romantic AAML of course :D REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**See told ya I'd update quickly:PP lol yeah its short but oh well…hope ya like it anyway :D!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-what do you mean?" Ash stammered.

"Exactly what he said, you imbecile! She doesn't remember you, and she thinks she's with us! Now, Misty, are you okay?" Jessie smirked.

"I'm fine, Jessie, but who are these freaks?" Misty brushed herself off as she walked over to Team Rocket.

"Just some insignificant twerps who're always getting in the way. Now, prepare for trouble!" Jessie scowled.

"And make it….triple!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Misty jumped right in, much to Ash and Brock's surprise.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Misty!"

"Meowth! That's me!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Ash and Brock just stood there, bewildered that their friend had just taken sides with the enemy.

"Misty, quit kiddin' around! Now get over here, and let's beat these punks!" Ash called.

"Ash, I think she's really serious." Brock said.

"'Course I'm serious! Serious that _you're _the ones who're goin' down! Now, Starmie, let's blast these twerps away with Water Gun!" Misty smirked as she threw the Pokéball, unleashing the pointed star Pokémon. It hesitated when it saw its friends, Ash and Brock.

"C'mon, Starmie! Let's go! Annihilate those suckers!"

The Pokémon reluctantly shot a powerful jet of water towards them.

"Man, Jessie, she's almost better at this than we are!" James said.

"Wow, you're right! And that's saying something 'cause I'm amazing at what I do!"

Team Rocket just sat back and watched the spectacle.

"Pikachu, overpower that attack with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu's attack blocked the oncoming Water Gun.

"Misty! I'm not gonna stand here and battle you all day! _We're_ your friends, not Team Rocket!" Ash called.

"No way! You uglyheads aren't my friends, and quit pretending like you are! Now c'mon, Starmie! Get rid of them with Tackle attack!"

The sudden attack caught everyone off guard, and Starmie was able to ram into Pikachu, striking a major blow.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash watched as the little Pokémon weakly stood up and nodded. "Misty! Stop this! Snap out of it! You're not with Team Rocket!"

"Of course she is! Arbok! Let's help her out!" Jessie released the giant snake Pokémon.

"Weezing! You too!...Oooooo…….and I have an idea that's sure to spice things up! Not only is she a member of Team Rocket, but she's also……my girlfriend!" James let out an evil/slightly excited laugh and put his arm around Misty.

"GIRLFRIEND?! Misty!...you can't seriously……I……….it's James, for God's sake!!" Ash turned bright red as he stammered frustratedly.

"Wow, James, you're on a roll today!" Jessie complimented.

"Hehe, thanks, Jess! Of course she's my girlfriend! Right, Misty-poo?"

Ash gagged. Little did he know what was to come next. He watched, stunned and disgusted as James leaned in and kissed Misty on the lips. This escalated to a full-blown make-out session when, much to Ash's horror, Misty threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

"Oh my God!! I thought he was gay!" Brock screamed and fell to the ground, shielding his eyes.

Ash just stood there, unable to take his eyes off the revolting display of affection between his best friend and the purple-haired, cross-dressing……thing in front of him. Even Jessie and Meowth wore looks of distaste.

Finally, the two broke apart, but not before Brock had thrown up, Ash had broken his hands by clenching his fists too hard, and Jessie and Meowth had acquired permanent expressions of disgust.

"Wow….." Misty said dreamily.

By now, Ash was so red with anger and jealousy, it wasn't even funny!

"Misty! That….that was……that was probably the most sickening thing I've ever witnessed in my life!! Do you even know what you're doing?! YOU JUST KISSED JAMES!! JAMES!!! THE GAY, PURPLE-HAIRED, TRYIN' TO BE BRITISH, TEAM ROCKET……FREAK! Which means you've pretty much betrayed Brock and I, your best friends in the whole world, and all you can say is WOW?!!!" Ash was so mad, he was almost crying.

"Oh my God! Enough with this 'betraying' stuff! I'm not, and I never was your friend! Now, let's get out of here, Jamesy-Wamesy!" Misty smiled up at her new "boyfriend".

"Sure thing, Misty-Wisty!"  
Ash was pretty sure he heard Brock puke a little behind him.

"Errrrr….no! You're not takin' Misty! Don't touch her!"

Ash furiously ran towards James, ready to punch him.

"Weezing, Smokescreen attack!" James called.

"Weezing!" A thick smog filled the air and stopped Ash right in his tracks.

"See ya, twoips!" He heard Meowth cackle.

Finally, the air cleared. Ash looked around. Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen.

"No! Misty!" Ash sank to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. Brock, Ash, and Pikachu were alone in the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**A/N**Haha another chapter done! Lol sry for the repulsive little bit there with James and Misty ….hehe I promise I think they're the worst couple (if you can even call it that) ever!! I just needed to add something to make Ash jealous and I thought, well, that'd definitely work! Don't worry, I was gagging as I wrote this!! (Brock's reaction is pretty much mine. ) Okay, enough of that! Review plz!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**Yay! Another chapter! It's a lot longer than the second one! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, and Ash was pacing frantically around the campsite.

"Urgh, Brock! We've been sitting around for hours! We can't just leave her with them! What if something bad happens to her! If James tries to pull anything, I swear I'll----!"

"Whoa, Ash, stop! Bad images! Now just chill out, okay? If we're gonna rescue Misty, we need a plan." Brock said, while clicking around on his laptop.

"A plan?! Well, why didn't you say anything earlier? I could've thought of one the whole time we were sitting here doing nothing!" Ash glared over at Brock.

"Hey, don't take this out on me! Look, I've been doing some research on this gun they shot Misty with, and it looks like its effects wear off after about twelve hours. So they would've had to shoot her again last night or she'd regain all her memories." Brock said.

Ash came and looked over Brock's shoulder.

"Yeah, so? What does that mean?"

Brock sighed. "It means that the ideal time to go get her would be later this afternoon, before they shoot her again. That way her memories would be starting to return, giving her a better chance of remembering us."

"Hmmm…..you could be on to something, Brocko! Let's do it! Operation: Steal Misty! Commence! Muahaha! Now, we're gonna need to plan this out move for move! We're gonna need super-cool code names! Hmm…some rope….ooo! And a taser gun! And…." Ash slunk off, rambling to himself excitedly about the "evil plot".

Brock sweatdropped. "Oh, boy. This should be interesting, eh, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu…." Pikachu said skeptically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sun had just begun its slow descent towards evening, and Ash was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the heck is he? We gotta get movin' if we wanna save Misty in time!" Brock was alone at camp.

"Pikapi..." The little Pokémon looked around worriedly.

Finally, a rustling was heard in the woods behind them, and Ash emerged from the brush…..wearing all camo, black warrior streaks painted across his face, and carrying a large, dangerous-looking rifle.

"Damn, Ash! You got into it! Where'd all this come from?" Brock asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have my ways….." Ash glanced back over his shoulder shadily just as a suspicious-looking, underwear-clad hunter ran off into the distance screaming something along the lines of, "I'll get you, you dang kid!"

"Okaaay…I don't even wanna know. Now here's the plan. First….first, we…." Brock sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, please lose the weapon of mass destruction. It's quite distracting."

"Ugh, fine!" Ash chucked the rifle behind him, where it exploded upon contact with the ground. "But the camo stays!"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Like I was saying, first, we're gonna sneak up to their camp. Pikachu can track Misty to help us find them. Then, Onix and I will distract Team Rocket, while you grab Misty. Now, she might protest a bit so you might have to knock her out first." Brock chuckled, but was met by an intense death glare from Ash. "Jeez, kidding! Look, I really don't think it'll be that hard 'cause she'll probably be disoriented due to the fact that her memory's returning."

Ash sighed. "Good. This better work."

"Trust, me, Ash, it will. It has to, since I came up with the plan and all!" Brock smirked.

"Eww! You sound like Jessie!" Ash snickered. "Well, since you came up with the 'brilliant plan', I get to make the super-secret spy names!"

"Ash, we're in the middle of the woods! And it's Team Rocket we're takin' out, not some Pokémon-goes-James-Bond flick!"

"Aw, but Brock! Please? No one will know who we are with the names I made up!" Ash pleaded.

"Fine! We'll use 'em….but they better be good…" Brock gave in.

"Yesss! Okay, I'll be Pokémon Master, and you'll be No Eyes!" Ash smirked. "Aren't they great?!"

Brock smacked his forehead. "No Eyes?!!" He sighed. "Whatever, let's just go!...Should've stuck with Caesar Salad and Tom Ato…." Brock mumbled as they snuck into the forest to begin the plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!" Brock whispered, crouching down behind a bush.

They had found Team Rocket's camp.

"Nice job, Pikachu!" Ash smiled as Pikachu made the V for victory sign.

Brock pulled Ash down so they were both concealed behind the shrubbery.

"When do we jump out?" Ash asked.

"Well, first, we gotta wait until Misty's separate from Team Rocket."

Ash peeked through the bush in time to see James put his arm around Misty and kiss her neck.

Ash growled and began to stand up. "Grrrr….that little f-----!" Ash was cut short when Brock pulled him back down.

"Shh! Ash! I know it's repulsive, but we can't just jump out now!" Brock scolded.

"Should've brought that rifle…." Ash mumbled darkly.

Brock looked back over at Team Rocket to see James leave Misty to go talk to Jessie and Meowth.

"Okay, now's our chance! Ash, go sneak over to the other side of the camp and get Misty! I'll do my best to distract Team Rocket! Now go!"

Ash nodded and started to leave, but turned around to face Brock again.

"I salute you, No Eyes! Good luck in your cause!" Ash saluted, then started to army crawl away.

Brock shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. You too, 'Pokémon Master.'"

Jessie, James, and Meowth were mumbling to each other about who knows what when Brock stepped out of hiding.

"Hey, it's the big twerp!" James pointed at him.

"Yuck! You're right! Hey, listen, you porcupine-haired buffoon! If you think you're going to rescue your little friend, you're wrong!" Jessie called.

"Yeah! 'Cause she still don't remembers ya!" Meowth smiled toothily.

"Oh, I'm not here for her." Brock said calmly.

"You're not?! Well, then what are you doing here?" Jessie asked angrily.

"I'm here to return something you left at our camp." Brock pulled out a Pokéball and released his Onix. "You forgot your Onix." He stated.

"Our Onix?! What da heck! Dat's yours! We just saw ya let it out of da Pokeyball!" exclaimed Meowth.

"No I didn't. I just gave it back to you, and _you_ let it out." Brock continued to keep a straight face.

"Huh?!" Question marks appeared over Team Rocket's heads.

In the meantime, while Brock continued to carry out his ridiculous plan for distraction (that was working surprisingly well), Ash had made his way to the other side of the camp. He began to sneak up behind Misty, when he accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it, and causing Misty to turn around. She was about to yell out, but Ash quickly clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back into the woods. He dragged her some hundred feet before he took his hand off her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she immediately yelled.

"Shh, keep it down! Brock and I came to rescue you, Misty! Now come on!"

"No I will not come on! You're not rescuing me, you're kidnapping me! Let me go!" Misty struggled to be free of Ash's grasp.

"Still don't have your memory back, huh? Alright, I didn't wear this outfit for nothin'! Don't worry, Mist. I'll help you remember!" Ash, keeping a tight grip on Misty's arm, began to lead her further into the trees.

"Hey! Where're you taking me! Urgh, let go of me!" Misty continued to protest as Ash pulled her along.

Finally, he stopped in a clearing and sat her down on a rock.

"Jessie and James'll come and get me, y'know! You can't keep me forever!" Misty whined, crossing her arms.

"Misty, look, hear me out, okay? I know you remember us, just listen!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her head, but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, Mist, don't you remember the day we met? You pulled me out of the river, and I stole your bike to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. That was the whole reason you started following me! Or….or what about when you saved my life during the whole Chosen One ordeal! And at Altomar when we had to save Latios and Latias from Annie and Oakley! Surely you know about that!" Ash was getting desperate.

"That was _you_ who stopped Annie and Oakley?! Ohh, the Boss is gonna be furious when he hears about that!" Misty said with a smirk.

"What boss, Misty!" Ash knelt down to her level, gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "You're not a member of Team Rocket! You're the Cerulean Gym Leader, and you have three older sisters! Your Togepi hatched from an egg we found at Grandfather Canyon! You-----." Ash's voice broke as he searched her eyes helplessly for any recognition or realization.

"How do you know about Togepi?" Misty asked warily.

"Because, Misty, I was there! Don't you get it? We're best friends, and we have been since we were both ten years old!"

At this point, something changed in Misty's eyes. The two just stared at each other for several seconds before Misty finally whispered.

"Ash?"

He smiled hugely.

"Misty! You finally remember!" Ash exclaimed as tears welled up in his eyes. He started to pull her into an embrace, but Misty pushed him back, standing up.

"Ew, no! I was going to say that, Ash, you are the biggest creep ever, and I'm outta here!" She started to run off.

Ash remained where he was, too stunned to do anything. Once he realized what was happening, he jumped up and ran after her. _I can't lose her._

Catching up to Misty, in one motion, Ash grabbed her arm and whipped her around, pulling her in to him. In a last attempt to bring her back to reality, Ash leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. He heard her sharp intake of breath, but he continued to kiss her. Misty had just started to kiss him back, when suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she shoved him away.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed in disgust, trying to break free of his hold.

"Misty, please! I love you! I've loved you since the day we met! And don't say that was yesterday, 'cause it wasn't! Mist, I'm not gonna stand here and lose my best friend to Team Rocket! C'mon, deep down, you've gotta know where you truly belong! With us….with me! Please, I don't know what else to do. I love you! You _know_ I love you! And I don't care if you don't feel the same way! I don't care anymore! I just can't lose you! Please….." Ash trailed off as he let out a desperate sob, not even bothering to pull his hat over his eyes.

It looked like Misty was about to say something when suddenly they were interrupted by a voice.

"Oh, Misty-poo! We've come to rescue you!"

Ash and Misty turned in time to see the Team Rocket balloon heading towards them. Hovering above the two, Jessie and James dropped a rope ladder down for Misty. She smiled as she turned to face Ash again.

"You're right, Ash, I do know something! I know that you're an insane, messed-up freak with a twisted mind who needs to quit making up retarded sob stories to get girls! So back up off me, and get a life!"

Hurt and panic filled Ash's eyes as Misty broke free of his grasp and quickly ascended the ladder.

"You tell him, girl! See ya, twerp-face!" Jessie mocked.

Just before the balloon drifted off again, Misty called down to Ash.

"Oh, and I almost forgot! You wanna kiss something? Well, you can kiss my ass goodbye, 'cause you won't be kissing my lips again!"

"That's right, 'cause she's all mine!" James added.

Misty smiled before pressing up against James and kissing him seductively on the lips. She giggled as she pulled away.

"Suck on that, Ashy-boy! Toodles!" She called down one last time before the balloon rose up and started to float away.

Unable to comprehend what was happening, Ash sunk to his knees.

"No…..Misty…..errrr……how could you do this?" He wept bitterly for his friend. _I couldn't even save her from herself._

But, no, he couldn't let her go that easily. Fate brought them together, and one turn of events was not going to tear them apart.

"Don't worry, Misty. I'll never stop loving you! This isn't over." He whispered, looking up in time to see his true love disappearing over the treetops with the enemy.

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**A/N** Oooooo, intense! Lol I had fun writing this! Hope it shows and you liked it! Once again, plz review! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was busy with the holidays! Well, here we go with the next chapter! Hope everybody had a great holiday!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Urgh, where is he? _Brock, with Pikachu on his shoulder, thought as he raced through the trees, searching for Ash. Finally, Brock saw Ash ahead of him on all fours, looking down at the ground.

"Ash!" He called.

"Pikapi!"

Ash looked up to see his friend running up to him.

"Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked, reaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, but Team Rocket took Misty again!" Ash growled, clenching his fists.

Pikachu leaped down to Ash's side and nuzzled him.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. This is all my fault. James pulled a Smokescreen attack on me once they realized Misty was gone. God, I'm such an idiot! I mean, I should've been expecting it! They use the same escape methods pretty much every time! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Brock started banging his head repeatedly on the nearest tree.

Ash sweatdropped. "Hey, Brock, no need to beat yourself up over it. Now, we gotta go after them! But, Brock, there's another thing. I thought you said that Misty's memory was gonna be coming back." Ash said.

"Well, I thought it would, but if she still didn't remember you, we might've come too early. Aw man! Another stupid move!" Brock exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

Ash sighed. "But, it wasn't just that. She acted like she downright----." Ash stopped, blinking back tears. "Urgh, just forget it. Come on, we're just wasting time! Let's go!" Ash sprang up and ran off after the balloon with Brock and Pikachu close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bwahahaha!" Meowth cackled. "Wow, you's sure showed that twoip!"

"Yes! You're going to be a great addition to Team Rocket! And since you're so important to those kids, you'll probably be an excellent tool in helping us finally capture that Pikachu!" Jessie grinned evilly.

"That's right, fudgy-kins!" James squealed, putting an arm around Misty's shoulders.

"Um, sure, I guess….." Misty said apprehensively. She shrugged off James's arm.

"Hehehe, looks like someone's gonna need to be shot again! We can't have any disloyalty emerging in our little clan, now can we!" Jessie rubbed her hands together.

"Shot? What do you mean?" Misty looked at Jessie nervously.

"No need to fear, pudding cake! Jamesy-Wamesy is here!" said James, putting an arm around her shoulders once again.

Misty sighed. "Okay, whatever. But, would you quit with the rhyming?! I have a mallet, you know!"

James sweatdropped, annoyed with his "girlfriend".

"Hey, loveboids! Would ya's look at 'dis?" Meowth pointed below them.

A wide gorge was unfolding beneath the balloon, as a roaring river tore through the rocky canyon far below.

"Poifect! Those twoipy twoip-heads'll never be able ta get to us now!"

Almost on cue, Ash and Brock ran out from the woods, stopping short at the edge of the cliff.

"They're too far out! We can't reach them!" Brock said desperately.

"Pikachu can! Use Thundershock!" Ash called, pointing to Team Rocket.

"No, Ash! If Pikachu hits them, Misty'll----!"

But it was too late. Pikachu's powerful electric attack collided with the balloon, causing a huge explosion. Jessie, James, and Meowth were sent flying away.

"Sheesh, James, those punks are so predictable! Always doing the same stuff to get rid of us!"

"You're right, Jessie! How could we be so stupid and fall for it every time!"

"Well, you's two! 'Dere's one ting for sure! 'Dis is gonna be a situation for da memory books!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The three groaned as they disappeared into the sky, a star tinging at their vanishing point.

Ash smiled, assuming a victory pose. "Nice job, Pikach----oh my God! Misty!" Ash exclaimed, for as Team Rocket was thrown one direction, Misty was sent plummeting towards the treacherous water below.

Without any hesitation, Ash ran and jumped off the cliff to save Misty.

"Ash!" Brock called, but he couldn't be stopped.

After a long fall, Ash hit the icy water, the cold piercing him like knives. The current immediately swept him away as he barely managed to surface.

"Misty!" He screamed, looking around frantically for any sign of her.

Finally, he saw a glimpse of orange hair appear downstream from him.

"Misty!" Ash began to swim with the current to reach her.

Several seconds later, he grabbed hold of her, pulling her head above water. She was unconscious. _Oh, no!_

"Don't worry, Mist! I'll get us both out of here! Just please hang on!" He spluttered, struggling to keep both of their heads up as the rapids got even more extreme.

He searched wildly for something to grab on to, but there were no rocks, and the riverbank was too far away.

Misty's eyes were still closed, and she hadn't shown any signs of life since Ash had grabbed her.

_Errr….Misty….No way is it gonna end like this! _Ash looked up to see Brock and Pikachu running along the cliff above him, trying to keep up. Brock was yelling and pointing at something ahead of them. The thunderous river drowned out Brock's voice, but Ash knew he was trying to warn them of some danger (as if being carried away by a raging river of death wasn't dangerous enough).

Suddenly, Ash felt the current pick up even more, and he was sucked under briefly. He resurfaced, gasping for air, only to see a huge waterfall ahead of them. He and Misty were about to fall right down it!

Ash panicked and desperately tried to swim against the current, screaming for Brock, but the wall of water just drove him back, carrying him and Misty over the edge.

"Ash! Misty!" Brock watched in horror as his two friends fell, but he couldn't reach them. "No! Crobat! See if you can pull them out!" Brock released his bat-like Pokémon.

"Croooo!" Crobat flew down towards the water, but was quickly driven back by the thundering mist. It couldn't get any closer.

Brock drew a shuddering breath as he recalled his Pokémon. "C-Come on, Pikachu! We gotta find a way down there!" Brock said, starting to run towards the forest to find an alternative route.

"Pikapi….Pikachupi….." Pikachu said quietly, as it ran to catch up with Brock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash, still holding on to Misty, plunged down into the brutal white water. As soon as they hit, the powerful waves drove them far into the depths with crushing force. Ash tried to find the surface, but water was everywhere, pushing him around.

Finally, Ash stopped fighting and allowed the water to take him wherever. His lungs were screaming for air, and he struggled to keep from swallowing water. He could feel his oxygen-deprived body start to give in, and for the first time in his life, he was truly scared at the prospect of death. It appeared that there was no way he would be able to get himself out of this one. Ash started to lose his grip on Misty as he began to lose consciousness.

_Misty, please. I'll fight as long as I can, if you will too. I don't care if you still don't remember me, we've just gotta try, if not for each other, then for ourselves. This is all my fault, but I'm not goin' down without a fight! _ At this point, Ash couldn't hold his breath any longer, and he swallowed a huge gulp of water. Choking, he let go of Misty, who remained limp, floating away from him.

_Oh man, this is it. _He thought as he continued to thrash about in the dark water. _I'm so sorry, Mist…..I love you._

A bright light floated towards him before he passed out, and everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing Ash was aware of was darkness. He didn't know where he was, but he couldn't move so he didn't fight it. It was just like he was floating without time or place…..just floating.

_So is this what death is? _He wondered when suddenly he heard something. It sounded like the distant singing of a woman.

_Misty? _Ash turned his head in the direction of the singing to see that a bright light now accompanied the sound, similar to the one he had seen before he blacked out.

It slowly began to move towards him, and the singing grew louder. Closer and closer, and louder and louder it grew until Ash was completely surrounded by the light and sound. It grew even more intense until, suddenly, Ash broke through it. His body shuddered, and he began to cough up water. He rolled onto his side, still coughing and gasping for air. Ash forced himself to relax as he tried to take deep breaths. Finally, his breathing slowed to a normal rate, but he continued to lie there, exhausted.

"Biii!"

Ash's eyes snapped open. _What the----! _ He turned and sat up to see six Celebi hovering around him. One of them flew over to Ash and nuzzled him affectionately.

"No way! Celebi? You're the one who saved me?" Ash laughed.

"Biiiii!" Celebi began to fly circles around him.

Ash smiled. "Wow, I don't believe you remember me!" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh, no! Misty!" He sprang to his feet and searched frantically for her.

One of the Celebi pointed towards the water's edge. Not too far from them, Ash saw the still form of an orange-haired girl lying on the ground.

"Misty!" He yelled, racing to her, and falling to her side. The Celebi floated after him.

"Misty! Mist, come on, wake up! The Celebi rescued us! It's okay now!...Misty?..." Despite Ash's efforts, Misty gave no response. In fact, she didn't even appear to be breathing. Ash was breathing hard, however, as he shakily checked her neck for a pulse. He felt none.

"N-N-No! Please, Misty, this isn't funny! Breathe! Come on!" Ash cried, shaking her to no avail.

Staring at Misty's motionless body, it finally sunk in for Ash, and he lost it. He collapsed onto Misty's chest sobbing and stroking her hand.

"Misty! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Ash sat up slightly and pulled her in to him, crying into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

Ash closed his eyes and continued to hold Misty close when suddenly he heard the singing again. He opened his eyes to see the Celebi rapidly spinning in a circle around him and Misty. Faster and faster they spun until a bright ball of energy appeared in the middle of their circle. The orb began to move towards Misty as the singing intensified. Ash, realizing what was happening, gently laid Misty back down on the ground. The ball of light continued to descend upon her until it entered her chest. A blinding flash followed, causing Ash to shield his eyes. Eventually, the light, along with the Voice of the Forest, began to fade before both were gone.

Misty let out a gasp. Ash couldn't believe his eyes. She was alive! The Celebi had used their healing powers to bring her back to life! Ash quickly turned her over on her side as she began to cough up water.

Tears of joy rolled down Ash's face. He looked up.

"Celebi! You did it! Thank you so----!"

But the Celebi were gone. They had vanished.

Ash looked back down at Misty. She had passed out again, but she was breathing normally.

"Oh, Misty. I thought I'd lost you." He whispered as he cradled her head.

He continued to cry tears of happiness and relief, pulling her in to him once more, stroking her hair.

"Don't worry, Mist. I love you. Everything's gonna be all right. I promise…."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/N**Well, there ya have it folks! Like always, review please:DD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**Last chapter:'((( It's short but I hope ya like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. She was lying in her tent at camp, but what had happened?

"Misty!"

She sat up to see Ash sitting way on the other side of the tent.

"I-I mean….is this too close for you?" Ash asked somewhat annoyed, glancing down at his hands.

"Huh? Ash, what are you talking about? And why the heck are you wearing camo?! What's going on?" Misty was very confused.

"Yeah, but I'm a creeper who just-----!" Ash immediately began to shoot a comeback, before he stopped. "Wait, Mist. Y-You don't hate me? You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Ash! Now what happened? The last thing I remember was Team Rocket shooting me with this----." But before she could even finish, Ash was hugging her.

"Oh, Misty! Thank God! You got your memory back!"

Hearing Misty and Ash, Brock entered the tent. "Misty! You're okay!" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Brock, but I just wanna know what the heck happened!"

Ash pulled away so he could see her face. "Okay, well, that gun Team Rocket shot you with took your memory away! And then you didn't know who we were, and you thought you were with Team Rocket, and then you were evil, and James said you guys were boyfriend and girlfriend, and he kissed you, and you actually kissed him back, and Brock and I gagged, and Brock threw up, but then Team Rocket escaped and took you with them, and you were gone for the night!" Ash took a deep breath, before rambling on. "So Brock and I came up with a plan to rescue you, which is why I'm wearing camo, heh, so we snuck to Team Rocket's camp, and I smuggled you away while Brock distracted them, then I tried to make you remember us, but you still didn't so I….I……and you….." Ash grew quiet and looked down.

Misty looked at him, concerned, but Ash avoided eye contact.

"N-Never mind. Anyway….umm…..Team Rocket came and took you away again, so me and Brock ran after them to save you, but when we caught up, the balloon was over this big gorge with a river, and I was stupid and had Pikachu thundershock the thing, which, yeah, it sent Team Rocket blasting off, but it made you fall into the river, so I jumped in after you, but when I got to you, you were unconscious, and then we fell down this big waterfall, of course, and I passed out, but the Celebi saved me, and then I found you again, but you…..you were dead, s-so the Celebi brought you back, thank God, but you passed out again, and then Brock found us and helped me get you back to camp, and now we're here!" Ash panted, finally finishing the story.

"……Wow….." Misty was pretty much speechless.

"Yeah, Ash basically covered it." Brock chuckled.

"W-Whoa….I didn't remember you?...and I was….I was dead?...oh my God……and a Celebi? Do you think it was the same Celebi we met with Sam? Man, I don't remember any of this…..Team Rocket?!" Misty was having trouble fathoming the past few days' events. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!! I MADE OUT WITH JAMES?!!!" Misty screamed, scrambling around the tent in a frenzy, scraping her tongue along the ground. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Brock winced. "Yeah, it was pretty disgusting. In fact,….ugh….I think I'm gonna step outside and get some fresh air. Come on, Ash. We should let Misty rest." Brock left the tent, trying to get the image of James and Misty out of his head.

Ash turned before leaving. "See ya later, Misty." He said quietly.

"Wait, Ash." Misty had calmed down. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Mist." Ash looked to see that Brock had left and sat back down across from his friend.

"Ash, what did I say to you? When you took me from Team Rocket, I mean."

"Nothin', nothin'….it doesn't matter. And I know you didn't mean it….." Ash forced a smile, but he still looked pained.

"Ash, please. I wanna know." Misty looked at Ash pleadingly.

He sighed. "Fine, well, you pretty much told me you hated me and that I needed to fuck off….and then you kissed James some more…."

Misty grimaced. "Aw man, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it, Ash. Heck, I don't even remember any of it! Ash, you're my best friend, I could never hate you."

Ash smiled. "Same, Mist! So you're not gonna run off and elope with James?" He laughed.

Misty whacked Ash playfully. "Ewww! Hell no! What a pervert!...A-Actually, that's something else I wanted to ask you about…..when….._it_……k-kissed me…." She shuddered before continuing. "Did it look like I was enjoying it?" Misty looked at Ash nervously.

"I dunno, Mist, you tell me! You're the one who snogged him the second time! Why?"

Misty sighed. "'Cause….I do remember something……a kiss…….that was so good! A-And then, whoever I was kissing said they loved me! And I told myself that I……I loved them back…." Panic filled Misty's eyes as she grabbed Ash by the shoulders, shaking him. "Ash! You don't think that I could be in love with James, do you?! DO YOU?!! Oh my gosh, 'cause that was the best feeling, that kiss, but I'd have to shoot myself if I loved him!! WHAT DO I DO?!!!"

The whole time Misty was flipping out, a big grin had spread across Ash's face.

"What are you smiling at, Ash Ketchum?! This is NOT FUNNY! I'm having a major crisis here! AAAHH!!"

"Well, Misty, there was one other person who kissed you, and I was just thinkin' that the only way for you to know if you like them is for you to, well, kiss them again…." Ash looked hesitantly at Misty.

"Kiss them again?! How many people have I made out with in the past few days?! Who---?...oh…" Misty stopped as Ash raised his eyebrows at her.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly and gently on the lips before pulling away.

"Seem familiar?" Ash smirked.

Smiling, Misty wrapped her arms around him. "Very. Only I think the last time had a lot more passion." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad you remember." He whispered back before their lips met again, committing each other to memory.

**THE END!!!!!!!**

**A/N**YAY!!! I FINISHED!!! I'm pretty pleased with it! I mean come on this is my first multi-chapter fic! That's gotta be worth something:PPP Well I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R & R plz!! THANKS!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!


End file.
